Big Team Base (Old)
The Big Base The Big Team Base was the headquarters of the Big Team, a group of teenage superheroes from Halcyon City led by Cyclone. The Big Team Base's location was unknown to the citizens of Halcyon City and had been a subject of online discussion. It was located underneath a warehouse somewhere in the docks. The location was known to various other groups and people, including but not limited to the Mole People and the Halcyon City Police Department, as well as G.R.E.Y. Destruction During the events of S3E02: A New Chapter, an unknown arson used the absence of nearly every Big Team member to set fire to it. Upon their return to the Base from Sledge's induction to the League of Heroes, the Big Team found the fire raging. Through their combined efforts, the remaining occupants - Rekken, Cyclone, and the team's various pets - were saved, but in the process, the base was destroyed beyond repair. Afterwards, the League offered to provide the Big Team with a new base. Features Rec Room A common room with a TV, couches, and other places to hang out and relax. There might also be a hole in the ground from when the Mole People dug into it. Workshop A room for working on various types of technology. Where Rekken was being held while she was being repaired. Music Room A large room full of musical instruments, where the Team can come and play music together. Theoretically. In practice, it's where a depressed Rescue has stationed himself, so it's unusable. Kitchen A decently sized kitchen stocked with a large fridge and various appliances, including a blender that may or may not send people into memory-dimensions - use at your own risk. Dormitories A number of rooms for team members living at the base to live in. Cells A set of cells for keeping dangerous villains in. Meant to be temporary. Training Room A room for the teen superheroes to train in. Features both conventional athletic equipment as well as a holographic projector that can be programmed to different difficulties. Vault This was where any powerful artifacts recovered by the Team, whether magical or technological, are held for safekeeping. Items in the Vault include: * Dr. Tomothy Doorheart's Timepiece * The Book of Faces * Sherade's Mask * Fire and Ice Boomerang * Lovelace's high-tech Umbrella * Lineage Gem * Vic's Grimoire Abandoned G.R.E.Y. Base During an early episode of Season 2, the Base was revealed to have been built above a secret G.R.E.Y. Base when team members trapped in the base escaped into the middle of their own home. Mole Tunnel A tunnel dug by the ambassador from Molecyon during the events of the Season 2 finale. It led from Molecyon right into the Big Team Base's Rec Room. Residents Team Members * Gwendolyn du Lac (Mon-Friday) * Redstreak * Redshift * Rescue (in the Music Room) * Rekken (while under repair) * Gavere Veyres * Jaime * Holochrome * Chernon * Manaline * Mithril * Nonpareil (part-time) * Orphea * Patch * Tachyon * Trinary Non-Team Members * ES-17 Prisoners * Beatrice (was she really a prisoner? It's vague - she came willingly) * A Gramlin (Gramlins are pets not prisoners - Elle) Pets * Trevor Belmont, Raccoon * Rushmore, Hydra Category:Location Category:B-Verse